Ma premiere fiction teen wolf
by anonyme14
Summary: fiction de teen wolf
1. Chapitre 1: La morsure

Chapitre 1: La morsure.  
Pour commencer, le père de Stiles trouve un corps dans la foret, d'une jeune fille, coupée en 2. Stiles intrigué alla chercher son meilleur ami Scott.

En fouillant dans la foret Stiles se fait surprendre par son père, Scott se cache, quand Stiles parti.

Scott voit 2 point rouge dans la nuit de la foret, sa l'intrigua et il décide de se diriger vers eux et quand il arriva, il trouva une gigantesque bête.

La bête mord alors Scott, se qui le transforma en loup-garou.  
Dés que Scott a réaliser se qu'il étais il alla montrer ses nouveau pourvoir a Stiles.

Stiles lui dit alors :  
-W ouah mais comment t'a eu ses pouvoirs ?  
-Je sais pas s'est cette créature au yeux rouge que j'ai rencontré dans la foret après que tu sois parti je me suis approcher et elle ma mordu. Lui dit t'il d'un ton assez stressé  
-Bon allez, on a entrainement a Lacrosse, faut y aller. Lui dit Stiles.  
-On n'y va . Répondis Scott.

A l'entrainement Scott ne contrôla pas ses pouvoirs et se mit a tout rattrapé quand il étais dans les buts, sur le terrain il arrive a passer a travers la défense de tout ses concourants.

Pour Scott cette morsure étais que du bonheur, jusqu'au jour ou il tomba amoureux de la magnifique Allison Argent.  
Car il pourrait pas souvent essayer de passé du temps avec elle, a cause que tout les jours après les cours, il alla rejoindre Stiles pour essayer de contrôlé ses nouveau pouvoir.

Ils avaient decider de prendre comme terrain d'entrainement la propriété des Hales comme sa avait bruler il croyais que plus personne habiterais la et viendrais les déranger.

Un jour pendant que Stiles essayais de mettre Scott en colère pour essayer qu'il se contrôle car il avait toujours pas appris a se contrôler, Stiles lança un objet de trop et Scott ne se contrôla plus.

Ils se transforma, sorta ses griffes et ses crocs, montrant ses yeux jaune de beta il alla sauter sur Stiles pour le tuer tellement il étais énerver, pendant qu'il bondit, Dereck sauta et ils roulait a 2 en se tenant pendant quelques mètres, Scott dans sa colère provoqua Derek dans un combat, Dereck gagna car il avait plus d'expérience dans se domaine et laissa Scott bien assommer sur le sol avec du sang qui lui sortait du nez, Stiles et Derek se regarda tout les 2 droit dans les yeux avant que Derek parte en disant:

-Ah oui et j'allais oublier, toi et ton ami ne revenez plus ici parce que la si il se contrôle plus je le laisserais faire et si je vois qu'il se contrôle ses moi qui viendrais vous tuer. D'un ton assez sérieux.  
-Ok, s'est compris on ne reviendra plus ne vous en faite pas, monsieur. D'un ton de stresse et de peur.


	2. Chapitre 2: La rencontre

Chapitre 1: La morsure.  
Pour commencer, le père de Stiles trouve un corps dans la foret, d'une jeune fille, coupée en 2. Stiles intrigué alla chercher son meilleur ami Scott.

En fouillant dans la foret Stiles se fait surprendre par son père, Scott se cache, quand Stiles parti.

Scott voit 2 point rouge dans la nuit de la foret, sa l'intrigua et il décide de se diriger vers eux et quand il arriva, il trouva une gigantesque bête.

La bête mord alors Scott, se qui le transforma en loup-garou.  
Dés que Scott a réaliser se qu'il étais il alla montrer ses nouveau pourvoir a Stiles.

Stiles lui dit alors :  
-W ouah mais comment t'a eu ses pouvoirs ?  
-Je sais pas s'est cette créature au yeux rouge que j'ai rencontré dans la foret après que tu sois parti je me suis approcher et elle ma mordu. Lui dit t'il d'un ton assez stressé  
-Bon allez, on a entrainement a Lacrosse, faut y aller. Lui dit Stiles.  
-On n'y va . Répondis Scott.

A l'entrainement Scott ne contrôla pas ses pouvoirs et se mit a tout rattrapé quand il étais dans les buts, sur le terrain il arrive a passer a travers la défense de tout ses concourants.

Pour Scott cette morsure étais que du bonheur, jusqu'au jour ou il tomba amoureux de la magnifique Allison Argent.  
Car il pourrait pas souvent essayer de passé du temps avec elle, a cause que tout les jours après les cours, il alla rejoindre Stiles pour essayer de contrôlé ses nouveau pouvoir.

Ils avaient decider de prendre comme terrain d'entrainement la propriété des Hales comme sa avait bruler il croyais que plus personne habiterais la et viendrais les déranger.

Un jour pendant que Stiles essayais de mettre Scott en colère pour essayer qu'il se contrôle car il avait toujours pas appris a se contrôler, Stiles lança un objet de trop et Scott ne se contrôla plus.

Ils se transforma, sorta ses griffes et ses crocs, montrant ses yeux jaune de beta il alla sauter sur Stiles pour le tuer tellement il étais énerver, pendant qu'il bondit, Dereck sauta et ils roulait a 2 en se tenant pendant quelques mètres, Scott dans sa colère provoqua Derek dans un combat, Dereck gagna car il avait plus d'expérience dans se domaine et laissa Scott bien assommer sur le sol avec du sang qui lui sortait du nez, Stiles et Derek se regarda tout les 2 droit dans les yeux avant que Derek parte en disant:

-Ah oui et j'allais oublier, toi et ton ami ne revenez plus ici parce que la si il se contrôle plus je le laisserais faire et si je vois qu'il se contrôle ses moi qui viendrais vous tuer. D'un ton assez sérieux.  
-Ok, s'est compris on ne reviendra plus ne vous en faite pas, monsieur. D'un ton de stresse et de peur.


End file.
